


Following Genji

by bellprincess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellprincess/pseuds/bellprincess
Summary: You accidentally follow Genji into the bathroom, and smuttiness ensues.This was actually based off of a dream I had. Only I didn't get to finish it then, so I decided to finish it now. Also I’m bad at titles, so, sorry:/Reader is female.





	Following Genji

The mandatory meeting was dragging on and on. It was almost like they knew that you were waiting to leave, so they just kept going. At one point you got up to go to the bathroom. Little did you realize, Genji had done so just thirty seconds before you did. You were so lost in your train of thought that it seemed the world around you was just a blur. The meeting bored you that much.

However, you definitely did notice Genji walking ahead of you. It was a rare thing for him to not wear his full armor around the base, but it had become more common as of late. It seemed to be one of the few days that he didn’t. Only exception was that he still wore his helmet. You figured that he was just self conscious of his face. Considering how the rest of his body was scarred, it was a safe bet that his face was no different.

But wasn’t this his home? Well, as close to a home that he had right now anyways. He seemed comfortable and relaxed around everyone here. There wasn’t any tension between him or anyone else. So why keep his face covered? These thoughts occupy your mind so much that you didn’t even realize when you walked into the same bathroom as Genji.

Thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice. Either that, or he didn’t turn around. Maybe he didn’t realize it was you? There was no way that a man with such advanced training as he had did not notice that someone was behind him. Pausing for only a second, you considered two options. One: you could just turn around and walk out like nothing happened. But that seemed like it would be too suspicious. That would for sure draw attention to you, and you didn’t want him to think that you were purposely following him. So you went with the next best option. Two: you quickly ducked into the first stall that there was. You didn’t actually have to go to the bathroom. So you figured you would just wait until Genji left to leave.

Swallowing your embarrassment, you waited out the time that you thought Genji was in the bathroom. You heard the faucet run, the hand dryer, and the door close. Letting out a small sigh of relief, you waited just a couple more seconds before opening the door to your stall. This was only to be greeted by the cyborg waiting outside of the stall. Coming face to face with him made you swallow back that sigh of relief.

“Uh, Genji,” you said with an awkward smile as if to indicate a greeting of sorts. Since he had his faceplate on, you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Although, you weren’t sure that you could tell, even if you could see his face. “Am I in the wrong bathroom?” You tried to see if maybe he would believe the fact that you absentmindedly walked into the wrong bathroom. Part of this was true, but the other part, that you followed him, you were hoping that he wouldn’t notice.

“It appears so.” He said cooly. This revealed nothing about what he was thinking, and it only made the lump in your throat more prominent.

“Well, I guess then I should just be on my way,” you tried to say with a smile. The falter in your voice seemed to betray you though, because when you tried to push past him, he braced his arm against the entrance to the stall.

He took your hesitation at this movement to lean closer into you and whisper in your ear. “If I were to know better, you followed me out of the meeting.”

There seemed to be a smirk behind that visor of his as he said this, which caused a shiver to travel up your spine. Trying to speak, all you could get out was “Um, uh.” His proximity was just too much for you to take. Even though you would never act on it, you always had somewhat of a crush on the cyborg. Even without seeing his face, or really much of any of him up until recently, his personality was just so attractive.

Trying your best to ignore the fact that he seemed to be intently staring you down, which made your face heat up like no other, you made an attempt to walk past him. “Well, if I’m in the wrong bathroom, I could certainly see how it would seem that way!” You said trying to not let the embarrassment and how flustered you were be visible. However, you knew you were failing miserably and let out a small forced laugh.

Genji, didn’t let you pass though. He leaned over to one side so you couldn’t squeeze your way out of this--literally. “I guess that would make sense. But what’s the rush?” He moved his face a little closer to yours. “We both know that meeting isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.”

This seemingly rhetorical question caught you off guard. What on earth was he talking about? Of course, you knew that the meeting would continue to drag on for quite some time, but why stay here? “I’m not sure I understand.”

With this, Genji removed himself from the frame of the stall and pushed you further back into the stall by walking forward. “You aren’t subtle you know?”

“What?”

“I know,” was all he said while he was still staring at you intently behind his visor. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I can’t see you. And even right now, your body language says it all.” He told you as he ran a finger lightly down your arm. His gaze never seemed to shift from your wide eyes as he then lifted up his hand to his visor.

You heard a click and saw some steam as his visor released from his face along with the rest of his helmet. Taking in a sharp intake of breath, you were finally able to see into those chocolate eyes, and the signals they were sending were causing heat to pool in your stomach. You wanted nothing more than to reach up and touch his face to make sure that this wasn’t a dream, but you weren’t sure if that would be okay. Never in a million years did you think that you would be able to see his face, but that if you did, that it would be like this.

But before you could think to do anything else he moved in even closer. Making sure he had his arm around your waist so you couldn’t back away again, he stopped just centimeters from you lips. “Please tell me you want this as much as I do.” He almost seemed to plead.

Your voice was caught in your throat so all that came out was a small squeak as you nodded. And that was all he needed to close the gap between you two. As you two found your rhythm in light kisses, he licked your lips asking for entrance. Obliging him, you took this opportunity to wrap your arms around his neck. But before the kiss could go any deeper he broke away and led you by your hand outside the stall and towards the counter.

Genji picked you up effortlessly and set you on the counter. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pulled him back in to taste his lips again. Each little peck, every exploration of each others hands was driving you crazy. He knew how to tease just ever so slightly to get you riled up and wanting more. You assume this was left over from his playboy days, but not that it mattered much to you. Especially, not in this moment.

As his cybernetic hand reached up to cup your breast and give your nipple a slight pinch, you shivered. It wasn’t exactly cold, but it for sure wasn’t as warm as his other hand--which had reached behind you to undo your bra. This was all as he was grinding further into you while he left kisses and nips all along your neck. It was all too much to keep up with. Your mind was reeling from the fact that this was happening at all, let alone so fast. You could feel his growing need, not only in his actions, but physically. This had better not be a dream. You thought to yourself as Genji bit down on the sensitive spot on your neck.

Somehow, he knew exactly how to drive you crazy. Whether it was just good guesses, or if he just instinctively knew, you didn’t care. What you did care about was the fact that he pulled away from you a bit.

“Don’t worry,” he let out a small chuckle at your disappointed sigh. He hooked his fingers around the top of your jeans and began to pull them down. You lifted yourself slightly to allow him to do so. “Impatient are we?” He cocked an eyebrow at you. “In that case, I think I might take my time.”

As he pulled your jeans off, he neglected your underwear. Thinking you should take them off as well, you began to fiddle with the hem. However, Genji gently took your hands in his as he bent over to give your ear a nibble too. “Patience is how you get rewarded.” You could feel his smirk against your neck as he once again trailed across your neck and to your jaw. Finally kissing you again passionately, he began to tease you across the wetness that had formed on your panties.

Moaning into his lips, you bucked forward at the sensation. Though this action caused him to pull his fingers away. But only for a second. Slowly he began to apply pressure, his fingers just barely gaining entrance due to the cloth barrier. The teasing was starting to become torture until he slipped your panties to the side and began slicking his fingers in your wetness and along to your clit. But again, this didn’t last long. After leaving a love bite on your shoulder, Genji made his way down.

Feeling such an intense gaze made you start to feel extremely self conscious. But this feeling didn’t last long. With one long stroke of his tongue, you let out a gasp. Putting your hand over your mouth, you couldn't help but moan. “Genji!”

“Hmmm, you sound so good when you say my name like that.” He told you as he took another long lick to get more out of you.

This caused you to thread your fingers through his messy hair as you kept one hand clamped over your mouth though--mostly out of fear that someone might hear. Despite the meetings going on forever, there was still a paranoia about someone possibly hearing. You did not want to know what the commander or your coworkers/friends would say if they found you and Genji like this.

However, Genji was not pleased with you muffling yourself. He reached up and pulled your hand down and held onto it while his other hand got busy teasing your entrance again as he sucked your clit. Getting a tighter grip on his hair, you could feel him moan into you as you pulled.

This also caused him to get a little more impatient than he showed, as he suddenly plunged two fingers into you. After a mix of surprised moan and gasp, you looked back down and saw those eyes looking back up at you. You could tell that he was very pleased with himself that he could get such a reaction out of you.

But before you could become even more of a moaning mess, he removed not only his fingers, but himself entirely. You leaned back on the counter watching him as he removed his clothing as well, and you took this chance to finally rid yourself of your shirt as well. After you had done so, you realized that genji had stowed both of your clothes under the counter. Giving him a confused look, you hopped off the counter.

“Incase anyone does come in.” He winked at you.

But your attention was drawn elsewhere as you realized he was slowly stroking himself. You could see a bit of precum already forming at the tip, and bit your lip at the sight before you. This was well above what your fantasies ever could have provided. And without even realizing it you had gotten down on your knees in front of him.

This earned a little chuckle from the cyborg. “Eager are we?” He teased.

Ignoring the blush starting to form again, you set your eyes back in front you. Grabbing the base and slowly stroking, you watched his reaction. He seemed to enjoy it as he urged you to take him in your mouth by grabbing the back of your hair--to which you happily obliged.

At first, it started out with a small peck, and then you gave a nice long lick from the base of the head around the tip, and finally taking as much of him in your mouth as you could. This not only got him to moan, but buck forward a bit into your mouth. “Fuck,” he hissed as he urged you on again. He didn’t have to tell you twice, and soon you were bobbing your head and hand in a rhythm while moving your hand between playing with your breast or your clit.

Whenever you moaned, it seemed to make him desire you more as he always took a tighter grip on your hair. Not that you minded, in fact it only added to the pleasure--which only made you continue to play with yourself even more.

But before too long, Genji pulled you back from him, helped you up, and bent you over the counter. “Tell me again.” But there was a confused pause. All you wanted was him to fuck you right there, no matter who walked in. “Tell me what you want.” He demanded gently again.

This time you got it, and pushed back into him as you breathlessly moaned, “Fuck me, Genji. Fuck me hard with your cock.”

That was all it took and he sheathed himself fully in you. Giving you a little time to adjust to him, he slowly began to move. But it wasn’t long until he was pounding you against the counter, hand in your hair holding your head back, and other hand giving himself a grip on your ass. Both of you were loud, there was no denying it. If anyone even came within thirty feet of the bathroom, someone would for sure hear you. But neither of you cared. All each of you wanted was each other.

That was, until Genji could hear voices coming down the hall. This caused him to clamp a hand over your mouth, and pull you upright. “Shh, keep quiet,” he commanded. It was hard, but you kept quiet as you slowly rocked yourself on him some more. However, the voices were still getting closer. It was Jesse, Mei, and Hana. They were all coming this way to look for you from what they were saying.

“They’ve both been gone for a long time!” You heard Mei say. “I hope they’re alright. I know that there is a pretty bad stomach bug going around.”

“Let’s check the bathrooms then,” Jesse suggested.

And at that, both you and Genji rushed back into the stall that Genji had caught you in. Just in time, both of you made it and quieted down as Jesse had just walked in. “Genji? Ya in here?” He called out.

Silence.

“Hm, well might as well freshen up really quick.” Jesse thought out loud to himself, as he often did around the base.

It seemed that Genji was getting impatient though, as he snaked an arm around your waist, and lifted up one of your legs. You wanted to protest, but you knew that any noise would get Jesse’s attention. And you really couldn’t after Genji reentered you. Slowly he moved his hips, driving you crazy as you clamped one of your hands over your mouth and bit your lip. Using your other hand to brace yourself against the wall, you prayed that Jesse would make this quick as he washed his face or whatever.

You didn’t really care. All you wanted was Jesse gone so Genji could stop this agonizing pace. It felt like a million years before Jesse was gone, even though it was probably about a minute. But you two waited just a few more minutes before picking up pace once more.  
Genji had picked up a new pace, and you knew he was about ready to cum. “G-Genji!” You squeaked out between moans. “I’m close!”

All Genji could give was a grunt in response. But you knew what he meant. You also knew that you didn’t want him to stop even if that meant cumming inside of you. It all felt too good, and you would deal with it later. “Please, don’t stop! Cum inside me, Genji!”

This got a good moan from him, and his pace quickened even more and became more erratic. Finally, with a few pumps, you could feel Genji’s release inside of you. The warmth and him reaching as far as he could sent you over the edge with him.

Both of you stayed like that for a few seconds, before Genji let your leg down. As helped you back upright, he wrapped his arms around your waist and gave small kisses on your neck where bruises were already starting to form. “I’ve always been a bit of a cuddler afterwards.” He whispered against your neck.

It didn’t take anymore hints as you leaned back into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Let us get our clothes, and cuddle somewhere a little more,” you paused as if you were thinking, “comfortable.” You gave him a smirk and pulled away despite you wanting to stay in his arms forever.


End file.
